


The Hardest Thing to do...

by Itoma



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... Is to say good bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Thing to do...

Kagome took a deep breath, standing before the well, she felt her time her in the feudal era was coming to an end, and unless she left of her own free will, the jewel could rip her back, forward in time, at any moment. She couldn't stay and let that happen, should the moment come in front of her feudal era family. It would hurt them, in so many ways.

“... Mama?”

Her breath caught in her throat. Turning slowly she saw little Shippou standing there, rubbing his eye tiredly. Getting down on her knees she slowly enveloped him in her arms. They had tried so hard to get the young boy through the well, knowing her loss would hurt him the most, every spell and chant that Kikyo and Kaede knew feeding the well the bones of more demons, it simply would not let the child through.

“Shippou.. sweetheart, I have to go,” She spoke softly clutching the young fox to her chest.

_We met it seems such a short time ago,  
You looked at me needing me so,_

“Right now? But I don't want you to go! I don't want to lose you, Mama,” Shippou cried, climbing up her body and wrapping his little arms around her neck, his tears wetting the collar of her shirt.  
 _Yet from your sadness our happiness grew,  
And I found out I needed you too,_

“I have to Shippou, I don't belong here.... in this time.. as much as I want to,” The priestess stated, her voice starting to crack as she pet her adoptive son's hair.  
 _I remember how we used to play,  
I recall those rainy days,_

“But you do belong here! Who is gonna sit Inuyasha?! Or beat Miroku over the head!? Or help Kaede gather herbs... Who is gonna take care of me!?” He cried into her ears, his soft wails driving a wedge into her heart.  
 _The fires glow that kept us warm,  
And now I find we're both alone,_

“Shippou, you're gonna have to do all of those.. I need you to be strong for me. Don't let Inuyasha pick on you, help Sango with everything you can when she gets pregnant, and make sure Kaede never has to lift a finger to get her herbs,” Her voice wavering more and more, as the tears began to fall freely down her face, setting the boy on the grass in front of her, looking at her hands as her body began to fade. “I love you.. my sweet boy. I'll always remember you.”  
 _Goodbye may seem forever,  
Farewell is like the end,_

“I.. hic.. I promise! I'll do everything! I'll never let you down.. just,” Shippou tried to jump into her arms, his eyes going wide as he fell through her, landing on the ground behind her he looked up at her, his eyes full of hurt.“Don't go! Don't leave me hear! MAMA!”

“I love you... and in my heart you always be, Shippou,” Kagome's voice echoed, as she faded from sight, back to her time from whence she came. _  
But in my heart's the memory,  
And there we'll always be _

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: YOU ALL HAVE THE FOX AND THE HOUND TO BLAME FOR THIS! AND YOUTUBE!)
> 
> (Also I want everyone to think of this as a challenge. To me some of the greatest stories are ones that depict the art, of letting go (to quote an author who I admire, Carmen Aggra Deedy). And I want to see if any of you can make a story romance or other wise with Kagome that can make me cry. XD)


End file.
